


He Hates You, More Than He Loves Me

by Iluvunicorns327



Category: Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Child Abuse, Christmas, Gen, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, apollo is there for like half a second, franziska and miles love eachother alright!!!, im not gonna tag him just for that tho, its just about loving your siblings, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iluvunicorns327/pseuds/Iluvunicorns327
Summary: Franziska and Miles get in an argument just in time for Christmas. Franziska meditates on her past.
Relationships: Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma & Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	He Hates You, More Than He Loves Me

**o0o - December 16th, 2027 - o0o**

Franziska von Karma had been staring at the porcelain horse figurine on her shelf for what must have been 15 minutes, unable to sleep, as the twin bed she was staying in was awkwardly small for an adult woman. She didn’t enjoy spending her time in her childhood home, but with Miles Edgeworth permanently relocating to California, she was the only one that could. She could very well sell the manor or leave it to rot, but... that felt wrong. This home had raised her. 

Despite her being all alone, she couldn’t bring herself to move into the master bedroom. That room was too big, and she was far too small. Franziska couldn’t fill up that space the same way her father did.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when her 

cellphone buzzed from her desk. That was her personal phone, one where she rarely ever took calls, and they were almost always from the same foolish man. She pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed it, glancing at the caller I.D before she did so.

“You’ve reacher the phone of Franziska von Karma, international prosecutor. State why your name as well as why you felt the need to contact me on a personal device.”

“Franziska, I know full well that you have caller I.D.” Miles Edgeworth spoke through the speaker.

Franziska scoffed. “Why do you assume I had checked it? There is a very real chance that I could have no idea who was calling me. You need to prepare for fringe situations, little brother.”

Miles sighed. “Franziska, I’m fairly sure that I’m one of the only people that have your personal number. Besides, you clearly know who I am. This argument is completely superfluous.”   
  


“Superfluous? Miles Edgeworth, I take my time very seriously. This call is eating into my schedule. A schedule which - like all things in a Von Karmas life, I plan to a-”

“Franziska, please.” Miles’ voice strained. “I- I want...” He went quiet for a moment. “I would like to talk to my big sister about something... something important to me.”

Franziska blinked at his humility. “Out with it then, Miles Edgeworth.”

**o0o - October 17th, 2007 - o0o**

“I hate menial chores like these!” A 7-year-old Franziska von Karma whined, placing a dish in a cupboard just high enough that she could reach.

“I know, Franziska.” Miles Edgeworth, having just turned 15, sighed.

“These are important minutes I’m wasting drying dishes! If I want to impress Papa and become a prosecutor as early as possible, I need to spend every hour studying.”

“I know, Franziska,” Miles said as he handed his sister another clean dish to dry.

“I’m not some rapscallion defense attorney or dishwasher! I’m a  _ von Karma! _ I don’t need to waste my time with low-class labor!”

Miles hummed in agreement with no real sentiment, picking up a saucer to wash in the sink.

Franziska huffed as she moved to put the dish back into the cupboard where it belonged.

“It’s ridiculous that Papa makes me waste my time doing this.”

“Well, the dishes need to get done somehow.” Miles motioned to the motioned with the clean saucer in his hand. “And your prosecutor von Karma doesn’t hire home workers, so we need to do them. Can you dry this dish?”

Franziska stomped over to her brother and grabbed the dish from his hand, pulling it to her chest. “I do understand that, you fool! I just happen to think that-”

The world felt like it had turned to slow motion as the saucer slipped from Franziska’s grip. She froze as the dish fell to the ground, shattering on impact.

“ _ Shit, _ ” Miles said under his breath. ( _ That language is unfitting for a von Karma what right does he have to talk like-) _

That once one of the saucers in her late mother’s favorite tea set. It was handcrafted and imported from France - it was  _ irreplaceable _ .

Miles and Franzkisa both stared for a moment at the shattered dish. Franziska’s hands bolted up to cover her mouth in shock but her eyes stayed fixed on the glass that  _ she  _ had broken. 

After a pause that felt longer than it once, Miles let out a breath. “Franziska, go get a broom from the side cupboard. Having sharp shards around is dangerous, we need to clean this up.”

Franziska didn’t move. “I... I broke it.” she shook her head. “That was my mothers... it was her favorite...”

Miles moved over to her, avoiding the shards on the ground. “Franziska...” He crouched down to eye level with her. “Hey. Franziska, look at me.”

She made herself tear her eyes off of a shattered dish and look up at him. “I...”   
  
Miles smiled. “It’s okay. Nothing’s been ruined. It’ll be okay.”

Franziska shook her head again. “It’s irreplaceable,” she said. “It was made one of a kind and imported-”

Miles scoffed. “Franziska, that’s a set of 30 saucers and teacups. We live in a house with 3 people. We would  _ never _ have used all of them anyway,” He put a hand on her shoulder. “One saucer isn’t going to end the world, Fran.”

Franziska covered her hand in her blouse and wiped off tears she didn’t realize were forming. “Don’t call me  _ Fran, _ ” she said with fake disgust. “It’s unbecoming.”

Miles laughed. ( _ Franziska liked hearing him laugh, she realized. _ ) “Go get a broom. We need to clean this up, alright?”

She scoffed and left for the cupboard.

**o0o - December 16th, 2027 - o0o**

“I want you to spend Christmas with me and Phoenix,” Miles stated.

Franziska scoffed into the speaker. “This is the matter of great import that you needed to call me to discuss? It’s late in Germany, Miles.”

Franziska could practically hear him resting his face in his hands through the speaker. “Franziska,  _ please.  _ I know that you and Phoenix don’t get along -”

“An understatement.” She murmured.

“-but you are both important to me and I...” He paused. “I would like to spend Christmas with those who I love, Franziska.”

She huffed.

**o0o - September 5, 2009 - o0o**

“Papa, what are we going to do to celebrate tomorrow?” Franziska asked her father, sitting in the heavy leather couch of their family room.

Manfred von Karma scoffed. “Nothing.” He turned another page in his case file.

Franziska’s brow furrowed. “But it’s Miles Edgworth’s birthday. We normally celebrate, and from what I understand, the ‘sweet 16’ is a big event in America. I thought that we might-”

“Franziska.” Manfreds voice interrupted her. His eyes rose from his file. “Miles Edgeworth scored an  _ 80 _ on his last practice test. I will not celebrate a man who doesn’t deserve it.”

“... oh.” Franziska whispered to herself. “Understandable.”

The next day, when neither she nor her father said any words of praise to Miles, it was entirely his own fault.

A von Karma should  _ never _ score lower than a 90, after all.

**o0o - December 16th, 2027 - o0o**

“I refuse to spend Christmas with that fool, Miles Edgeworth. I will not spend a holiday with an enemy, much less a defense attorney as foolish as Phoenix Wright.”

He sighed through the phone line. “Franziska, I know that you have a bad history with him but having Christmas with my family is important to me. Would you be willing to compromise for me?”

She scoffed. “A von Karma never-”

“- compromises, I  _ know _ , Franziska.” Miles sounded heated. “You can’t keep letting his lessons control your life like this!”

“Control my-” Franziska stammered. “Miles Edgeworth, you... you... foolish fool who speaks so...  _ foolishly _ ! Manfred von Karma is  _ dead. _ A dead man cannot control me!”

“ _ Then why are you still acting like him?”  _ Miles’s voice raised through the phone. “ _ Why are you still parading his name as you do? _ ”

“I... Miles Edgeworth! I do not-”

“ _ You do, Franziska,”  _ Miles said, voice dripping with disdain. “ _ You’re acting just like he would.” _

Miles exhaled a shaky breath. “I apologize for raising my voice. You may spend the holidays alone if you wish, Franziska.”

“Miles, I’m not-”

“ _ Goodnight,  _ Prosecutor von Karma.”

The phone line died.

**o0o - October 17th, 2007 - o0o**

Manfred von Karma’s voice boomed through the halls in the house.

“ _ Miles Edgeworth, What is the meaning of this?”  _

Franziska felt terrified to open the door back into the kitchen. She clutched onto the broom with all her might.

_ “A saucer broke while we were cleaning, sir.”  _ Miles’ muffled voice responded.

_ “This was my wife’s fine china, Edgeworth,”  _ Manfred spoke. “ _ It is entirely irreplaceable and extremely expensive.” _

_ “I understand, sir.” _

_ “There will be punishment for this.”  _ Her Papa growled.  _ “I will not take your breaking of this lightly.” _

_ “I apologize, sir.” _

Franziska’s breath hitched.  _ His  _ breaking? But  _ Franziska _ was the one who broke the saucer. She steeled herself and opened the kitchen door.

“Papa, I-”

Manfred von Karma’s eyes shot to her. “Franziska, go to your room. This does not involve you.”

“But Papa, you need to understand - I was the one who-”

“Your  _ room,  _ Franziska.”

Her eyes darted back and forth from her Papa to Miles.

_ It’s okay,  _ Miles mouthed.

She shook her head.

“I’m the one who broke the saucer, Papa. It wasn’t Miles.” Her eyes met her fathers.

Manfred von Karma scoffed. “That’s silly, Franziska.” he tsk’d. “A von Karma is perfect. You mustn’t take the blame off of those who deserve it.”

“But...” 

His eyes had already returned to Miles. “Your room, Franziska.”

She put the broom away and put herself into bed.

**o0o - December 16th, 2027 - o0o**

Franziska felt like breaking something. 

“That fool!” she shouted into the empty halls. “Who does he think he is, insinuating that I’m like Papa!”

She stomped through the manor to the kitchen, slamming doors as she went. 

“Papa was a  _ murderer! _ ” She forcefully opened a cabinet. “A  _ stain _ on the von Karma name! I would sooner  _ die  _ than be a disappointment like him!”

She grabbed a plate and yelled as she smashed it to the ground. Frowning, grabbed 2 more.

_ “MILES-”  _

* _ crash* _

_ “EDGEWORTH!” _

_ *shatter* _

She took heavy breaths as she looked at the mess she had just made. Ceramic shards covered the tiled floor, scattering beneath the sink and refrigerator. Shaking her head, she backed up the wall.

“I’m not...”

Franziska sunk to the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

“I’m not like him.”

**o0o - January 13th, 2010 - o0o**

Franziska von Karma’s room was covered in papers. Dimly lit by her desk lamp, strewn about on the desk, her bed, and her floor was every test and assignment she had taken in the past year. 

She rifled through her drawers, ripping out more papers, mumbling to herself.

“97... 94... 92... oh that one was bad...” she bit her thumb. “but would a 92 qualify for-”

“Franziska?” She jumped at the sudden voice. Miles Edgeworth stood in her doorway.

“Miles Edgeworth!” She shrieked. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I was just wondering why you were making so much noise at this time of night...” he rubbed his eyes. “You ought to be in bed.”

She shook her head. “I need to know what I did wrong.” She continued flipping through her papers. 

“Wrong? I...” He looked at the state of her room. “Why do you assume you did something wrong?”

“Because today...” She put the papers on and looked up. “Today was my birthday, and we did not celebrate as we do most years.”

Miles’s brow furrowed for a moment before his hand met his face in shock. “You’re birthday was today! I completely forgot, Franziska. I’m incredibly sorry-”

“It’s  _ fine, _ Miles.” She sighed. “I don’t care why  _ you  _ didn’t remember. I’m wondering why  _ Papa  _ chose not to celebrate.”

“Franziska...”

“We didn’t celebrate your turning 16 because of your lackluster results on the practice exam. I’m trying to see where I failed to justify the lack of celebration for my birthday.”

“Oh, Franziska...” Miles sighed and entered her room, sitting down next to her. “You’re recent grades have all been amazing, Franziska. I don’t think he purposefully chose not to celebrate.”

She scoffed. “If he didn’t choose not to celebrate, then what  _ did  _ he do, Miles Edgeworth?”

“I think he forgot.” 

Franziska let out a dry laugh. “A von Karma is  _ perfect,  _ Miles Edgeworth. Something I know that  _ you _ wouldn’t understand.” She shook her head. “A von Karma would  _ never _ do something as foolish as forgetting their daughter’s birthday.”

Miles paused. “I suppose so.”

“Now Miles, Since you’ve already decided to barge into my room, help me sort through these papers.”

“Well, helping you won’t hurt, Franziska.”

**o0o - December 17th, 2027 - o0o**

Franziska still hasn’t swept the floor of the kitchen. Come morning, when she really ought to have cleaned it already, she makes herself breakfast while sidestepping ceramic parts shattered on the floor.

“Miles Edgeworth is a fool,” she mumbles to herself.

Her breakfast, bland oatmeal, is done quickly as she returns to her bedroom. 

“ _ I’m  _ like Papa. Ridiculous,” she tells herself, scooting into her desk chair to continue on her work.

Opening her laptop, she finds herself staring at the screen.

“ _ Work,  _ Franziska.”

She taps her pen on her desk. He opens and closes a document. No work gets done.

She’s brought out of her slump by the sound of her phone buzzing once again. She cruelly smiles to herself, ripping it off of the desk with no hesitation.

“Ah, so happy for you to apologize, Miles Edgeworth.”

“Uhm, sorry to disappoint, but this isn’t actually him?” A familiar says. “Sorry von Karma, but you’re stuck with me for now.” he laughs.

Franziska hangs up on Phoenix Wright.

**o0o - August 3rd, 2006 - o0o**

“Papa, I want to study to be a prosecutor.”

Manfred von Karma scoffs. “That’s ridiculous, Franziska.”

He stomps on the ground. “You’re training Miles Edgeworth to be a prosecutor, and he’s the son of a defense attorney! If he can be one, then certainly I can be as well.”

“Being a prosecutor is not fit of a lady, Franziska.” von Karma shook his head. “It’s unbecoming.”

The six-year-old Franziska was dumbfounded. “I don’t  _ want _ to be a lady! I want to be a von Karma, like you!”

von Karma scowled. “I will not be embarrassed by my fool of a daughter trying to act like a grown man. I have enough to focus on with Miles Edgeworth.

She stomped off to her room, locking herself in. It wasn’t  _ fair.  _ Why did Miles get to be a prosecutor instead of her? Why was Miles even part of her family, now? None of it made sense and none of it was fair to Franziska.

She stole books from the library for the next 3 months and proudly presented a fully annotated workbook to her father.

He caved eventually, saying, “If you’re going to be insistent about it, then I suppose you can study to be a lawyer. Don’t waste my time, Franziska.”

It was the proudest she had been in her life, up to that point.

**o0o - December 17th, 2027 - o0o**

Phoenix wright called her again. She ignored it.

And then he called again. And again. And again.

He was being awfully distracting from the paperwork that she wasn’t doing. 

Eventually, she caved, angrily snatching her phone from the desk. 

“What on earth, Pheonix Wright, do you feel is important enough to foolishly call me 7 times in a row about?”

_ “Hey, you finally answered!” _

“And how did you even get the number?”

_ “I stole it from Miles’s phone. Anyway, to get to the point-” _

“ _ Please  _ do _.” _

_ “You and Miles had a big argument last night, right?” _

Franziska hated this. She hated this fool getting involved in the business between her and her little brother. “Why on earth does it matter to you?”

Phoenix sighed.  _ “Miles is my  _ boyfriend, _ Franziska.” _

“You are a fool, Phoenix Wright.”

“ _ Love the insult. Really creative coming from you.” _

“Wright!”

_ “I’m out of whip range, this time!”  _ he chuckled.

“If you are calling only to insult me, then I’m going to hang up.”

_ “Okay, okay - jeez. Franziska, Miles has been really upset about this argument you two must have had.” _

“Good for him.  _ I’m fine,  _ however,”  __ she growled through gritted teeth.

“ _ Yeah, uh, well it doesn’t sound like it.”  _ he chuckled again. “ _ Franziska, I know we’ve never been close, but... we kind of have to be.” _

“That’s foolish, Wright. I have no obligation to interact with fools like you outside of the courtroom.

_ “You  _ didn’t _ , but now you do. This isn’t about either of us or about the court, this is about Miles.” _

Franziska hmph’d. “That notion continues to be foolish.”

“ _ Franziska I...”  _ Phoenix let out an exasperated sigh.  _ “I honestly don’t understand why Miles cares so much about you.” _

She fell silent.

_ “To me, you’ve always been a massive prick with a whip and an overinflated ego. I don’t understand why he works so damn hard to keep you in his life.” _

“...”

_ “But he does. For some reason, he really, really, cares about you. And I care about him, so vicariously, I have to care about you. I’m not Miles Edgworth. But I do need to understand what you’ve done to make him so upset.” _

Franziska said nothing.

“ _ Fine. If you’re not going to-” _

“Tell me something, Pheonix Wright.” She said, quieter than she had intended. “Do I... Do you think I am the same man my father was?”

Phoenix paused.  _ “When I beat your father in court, he was driven completely by vitriol and hatred for Miles. He was a crazy man who cared about nothing but revenge.” _

Franziska waited.

_ “Manfred von Karma  _ loathed _ Miles more than anything. I think he hated him more than he loved anything, to be honest. But I think... even if we disagree, and even if you have a really fucked up way of showing it... _

_ “I really think you care about Miles. And he cares about you. So no, you’re not your father.” _

Franziska hung up on Phoenix Wright again.

**o0o - January 20th, 2010 - o0o**

Franziska was preparing for bed when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Yes?”

Miles Edgeworth opened the door, his hand behind his back. He had a foolish smirk on his face.

“Franziska.”

“Miles.”

He let himself into the room, his hand still behind his back.

“What on earth are you hiding, Miles?” She snapped.

He brought out a long gift box from behind his back. “It’s for you. Since you lost the opportunity to celebrate your birthday.”

“I... Miles...”

“You’re my big sister, aren’t you? I thought it was only fitting for me to get you a gift.”

She smiled. “Of course.”

Franziska took the box when offered and excitedly opened it to see...

“A riding crop?”

“I understand that you have an affinity for horses.”

She blushed and looked at the porcelain figures she had around her room. “I... maybe so.”

“I thought you might enjoy it.”

“I do, Miles Edgeworth.” She picked up the crop and tested it in her hand. “Now, I can stop  _ anyone _ from being foolish.”

“Of cour- OW!” he was cut off by her bringing the crop down onto him.

“And that starts with you, Miles Edgeworth! The biggest fool of them all!” 

Miles rubbed his arm where he was hit, but he smiled.

**o0o - December 24th, 2027 - o0o**

The Wright Anything Agency was busting with activity on Christmas eve. A swarm of different prosecutors, defense attorneys, magicians, and spirit mediums bustled back in forth through the halls. People laughed and chatted and bickered. It was  _ nearly _ perfect.

Then the doorbell rang.

“Apollo!” Phoenix yelled across the room. “Door!”

“Got it, Mr. Wright!” Apollo yelled back, much louder.

Apollo ran to open the door. “Hello! Thanks for coming to the Wright Anything...” The woman on the other side of the door was one that Apollo didn’t recognize. She had short silver hair carefully trimmed, and was dressed head to toe in formal wear. On her side, she held a whip. “... agency... Sorry, Ma’am, I’m not sure that I recognize you.”

She scoffed. “And I do not recognize you, either. This  _ is _ Wright and Co. Law Offices, correct?”

“Well, actually, we’ve sort of rebranded? It’s kind of the anything agency now...”

She nodded sharply. “May I speak to Phoenix Wright?”

“Yeah, let me get him.” He disappeared into the busyness of the agency.

Franziska remained in the hallway, staring into a party she didn’t feel welcome to. 

After a minute, Phoenix Wright came forward without Apollo.

“Franziska,” Phoenix said, surprised. “I didn’t realize that you were coming.”

“That’s understandable,” she replied. “I didn’t inform you.”

Phoenix coughed. “Did you tell Miles?”

Franziska was stiff. “No... I did not.”

“Have you talked to him since your argument?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

The two of them stared at each other. 

“Do you want to come in?” Phoenix gestured past the door.

Franziska sighed and let herself in. She still felt stiff and out of place, and she wanted nothing more than to whip this fool, Pheonix Wright...

But she didn’t.

“So... How’s Germany?” Pheonix asked.

“I am swamped with work, as always.”

“...Ah.” 

The two of them stood together at the edge of the party without saying anything for a moment.

“Do you know where Miles is-”

“Do you want me to get Miles-”

They paused another moment.

Phoenix coughed again. “I’ll go get him.”

He disappeared into the crowd, and Franziska was yet again alone in a bustling room.

Perhaps coming here was a mistake.

But then, Miles Edgeworth appeared from the crowd.

Franziska’s eyes trained on him as Phoenix gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Miles smiled and then went out to meet her.

_ (Miles’ smile was always so rare when they were growing up. She always loved seeing it.) _

“Miles Edgeworth.”

“Franziska von Karma.”

The two of them locked eyes.

“May we talk somewhere with less... people about?” Franziska asked. MIles nodded, and the two of them left for Wright’s personal office.

“Miles... I...” Franziska whispered.

Miles cut her off. “I am so, so sorry, Franziska.” His eyes remained trained on the floor. “You are  _ not  _ your father, and to imply that, I... I shouldn’t have ever...”

“ _ Miles. _ ” Franziska said. “You are fine. I should apologize, I... Phoenix Wright is a fool, yes, but he makes you happy. I should not have put my selfishness before your wellbeing.”

The two of them avoided eye contact for a moment before Miles Grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

“I love you, Franziska,” Miles said.

Franziska smiled. “I love you too, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be like: *writes christmas story in april*  
> anyway stan healthy sibling relationships  
> ummm idk I wrote this in one day and didn't beta read it enjoy


End file.
